


Collin in Cummyland

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Choose Your Own Ending, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Rimming, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: Collin, a precocious twelve year old, finds himself in Cummyland...





	Collin in Cummyland

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally posted as multiple chapters but I'm not going to break it us as such. Be aware that, as you read through, you get to "choose your ending" at the end of each chapter for some added fun.

Prologue

Collin was a precocious twelve-year-old living a normal life in a normal town. Neither fat nor thin, neither tall nor short, Collin was nonetheless described by all as "cute as a button" and it was said that he would grow up to be a "ladykiller." With his sparkling blue eyes and his wavy blond hair, he was the center of many schoolgirl (and quite a few schoolboy) crushes. Being totally innocent, though, he had no knowledge or interest in sex. Instead, he liked to play Knights and Dragons in the backyard with his friends or build up a campfire and tell spooky twelve-year-old appropriate ghost stories. His vivid imagination led him through many adventures and Collin was happy as any child could be. He also loved his family, enjoyed school, and was looking forward to the new Call of Duty that was set to be released several months hence.

Then, one day, Collin was in his large backyard when he noticed something strange. "Hey!" he thought to himself, "the big oak tree looks different!"

Indeed it did. As Collin approached, he realized that a large root, which had normally laid across the ground, had somehow become deformed and a mysterious hole had opened up beyond. It was dark and a little foreboding but Collin had the sudden urge to crawl in and explore.

[Reader: Now is the first of many times when you get to decide what happens next. You can either take the A route (which always continues the story) or the B route (which always ends the story). It's your choice!]

[StorySplit A/B)

PrologueA (Continue the Story).

Collin looked back at his house and decided to chance it. Sure, he might get a little dirty or there might be some bugs in the hole but the adventure was surely worth it, right? Giggling to himself, he got down on all fours and carefully picked his way into the dark beyond. The first few steps went well, despite Collin's lack of vision, but at some point, as the light behind him began to fade, Collin's hand found nothing solid beneath it and the boy, giving a gasp of surprise, fell forward.

And fell. And fell. And fell. Deep deep deep into the darkness.

PrologueB (End the Story).

"I'd better not chance it," Collin thought to himself. No sense in getting dirty. Plus, this sort of thing didn't work out for Alice. With a smirk, Collin headed back inside for a glass of lemonade and to sit down and play the current release of Call of Duty. Days later, when he remembered to look, the mysterious hole in the oak had disappeared.

Chapter 1

Collin blinked in surprise and sat up. He remembered falling into darkness but the whole event was kind of a blur. Now, though, he was wide awake and, judging from his surroundings, deep in a near lightless forest. "Interesting," Collin thought to himself. This seemed very strange. Standing, he spun in a circle and looked closely at the world around him. It was dark, certainly, and the trees crowded around him as if they were trying to keep him where he was. Some people might have been scarred but Collin, the brave boy that he was, saw this unlikely turn of events as the start of a grand adventure.

In front of him was a small brick path that seemed to start from nowhere before wandering deeper into the woods. It seemed very much like the yellow brick road, Collin mused, without the munchkins or Dorothy or the singing and dancing. He could do without the singing and dancing, actually, and tittered a bit at the realization.

Beside the path stood an old signpost so Collin approached it cautiously and began to read. It said:

"Welcome to CummyLand. We're sure you have many questions but most of them are stupid so they wont be answered. Instead, know that you'll need to follow this path if you want to get home. Or don't. We don't care. A word of advice, though, is don't wonder off the path. You won't like the consequences. Have fun and good luck!" 

Collin put his hand on his chin and thought about the strange sign for a moment.

[StorySplit 1A/1B)

1A (Continue the Story).

"Well," Collin said to no one in particular, "I guess it's good to play by their rules if I'm in their land. I wouldn't want any bad consequences." Looking around, he shook his head in the affirmative. Yes, the woods looked ominous and it was better to stay on the path. 

Taking a deep breath, he faced the route and took another step. It was then that something caught his eye. A small note was tacked onto the bottom of the signpost and he thought it odd that he had missed the little piece of paper moments earlier. He could have sworn it wasn't there!

Shrugging, he read the addition. It said:

"One more thing! Don't worry about the strange feelings that have overcome you. They are normal for all human boys who come to CummyLand. Be aware, though, that they are going to help you, and tempt you, throughout your journey! Prepare yourself!"

Collin scrunched up his face. What feelings was the sign talking about?

Suddenly, Collin felt strange all over. It wasn't a bad feeling, just unusual. Collin wiggled as he stood still and his nose flared as he tried to make sense of the new odd feelings coursing though his body. He felt warm and pleasant. Cool and tingly. Itchy and full of energy. His bare feet felt wonderful against the brick path and, without warning, a sudden pressure in the front of his athletic shorts caused Collin to look down.

Collin had chosen not to wear underwear that morning and he could feel and see his penis pushing urgently against his loose running shorts. He grabbed his waistband and pulled it open, looking down at his smooth hairless boycock. Collin gasped. His cock was really stiff!

Dropping his shorts to the ground, Collin grasped his hard four inches in his right hand and began to slowly masturbate for the first time. Though he'd never played with himself before, the funny feelings were directing his hand movements and he soon found the most wonderful rhythm. Pleasure coursed through his body and Collin found himself lying on his back and eagerly pumping his hairless tool as he groaned and grunted. Slickness had begun to spill out of the tip and his hand, now frictionless, sped over his glands. "Ahhh! YEAHHH!" he groaned, loving the feeling.

To make it easier to play with himself, the twelve-year-old had spread his legs slightly and lifted his hips up off the ground. This new angle caused his butt cheeks to part slightly and exposed his small pink rosebud to the forest around him. A slight gust of wind tickled the virginal opening and Collin's eyes bugged out. Without thinking, he snaked his left hand around his bottom and used his middle finger to trace and tickle his horny little asshole. The feelings were incredible. 

"OHH OHH OHHH" Collin chanted as his body reacted to the new stimulus. Getting an idea, he removed the naughty finger and shoved it into his mouth, coating it with slick saliva. Rapidly moving it back to his eager hole, Collin plunged it in deep into himself and cried out in pleasure.

Shot after shot of cock-snot erupted from his rock hard boycock and covered his shirt and neck and face. "AHHH! AHHH! OHH!!!" he cried as each blast erupted. His first orgasm raced through him from his toes to his crown and back, over and over again, and the little boy wiggled and writhed on the beginning of the brick path. 

Soon, the feelings subsided and Collin, still a bit weak-kneed, stood up and grinned. That was AWESOME! The itchy warm funny feelings had not retreated completely but Collin felt totally in control of himself and focused on the task at hand. He had to follow the path! Taking off his worn old tee-shirt that was already covered in the gooey spunk, he wiped himself off as best he could and, realizing the shirt was now useless, tossed it to the side of the path. Sliding the running shorts up his coltish legs and over his half-erect member, the preteen wandered down the path in search of adventure.

1B (End the Story).

"That's stupid," Collin said loudly. Telling him not to leave the path! What kind of sign demands that he not follow his gut? It's his adventure, after all. Glancing at the path with sudden distaste, Collin crinkled his nose. No thanks!

Turning on his heels, Collin picked an opening in the trees and left the little glade where he'd been standing. He was going to have his own adventure and no sign was going to tell him what to do!

Collin woke up some time later, sunlight streaming through his bedroom window. He was… back home? He glanced to the side of his bed and grunted at his Xbox and TV. Yep. Back home. The last thing he remembered was walking into the darkness of the forest. What adventures, the boy wondered that day and for many days to come, had he missed out on by leaving the path?

Chapter 2

Hours later, Collin was beginning to become concerned. Adventures were supposed to be exciting but walking in the dark woods was becoming a bit tedious. Maybe, he began to wonder, things would be more exciting if he strayed from the path? It was worth some thought.

The path itself was somewhat narrow but regularly twisted and turned throughout the forest and caused Collin to completely lose track as to which way he was heading. The bricks themselves were smooth and cool on his bare feet and Collin was pleased that he had yet to step on anything sharp. He'd thought about wearing shoes that day but he loved the feeling of grass on his feet and decided to play barefoot outside. He hoped he didn't regret that decision later, especially if the path became covered in nettles or other sharp bits of forest refuse.

A sudden THWACK boomed in the distance, startling Collin and causing him to pick up his pace. That was interesting, he thought. THWACK. It sounded again, though closer. Within moments, the bend in the path took Collin to another small clearing and Collin grinned at what he saw. A large log cabin with a thatched roof stood on one side of the clearing while the path continued to meander through the glen before disappearing into the forest beyond. Standing next to the cabin was a huge bear of a man holding a wicked looking axe and causally chopping firewood.

The man was naked, Collin could see, and was covered in a thick mat of body hair. Strong and built like a mountain, Collin wasn't sure if he'd ever seen someone so large. The man's muscles rippled in the daylight and it was clear he was sweating with the exertion. But most startling for Collin was the sight of the man's large erection swinging mightily in front of him as he moved around, bouncing in time with his axe strikes. Collin's jaw dropped at the sight. The man, oblivious to Collins presence, continued to chop wood.

Collin moved into the glade and the man turned, suddenly spotting him, and waved good-naturedly. "Ho boy! You heading down the path?"

"Um Yes sir." Collin shouted before walking quickly toward the man. They exchanged grins as Collin got close enough to shake the man's hand.

"Call me Woodsman!" the man said in a deep and affectionate tone. "Welcome to my home."

"Collin" said the boy, taking the man's offered hand. Woodsman's massive paw engulfed Collin's boyish hand and was firm and warm and comforting.

"Well Collin, it's nice to meet you. Say, would you like some lunch?"

Collin's eye's lit up. "Yes," he said quickly, "I'd love some!" Collin's parents had always told him not to talk to or accept food from strangers but falling through a magic hole into CummyLand probably counted as an exceptional circumstance.

"Excellent!" Woodsman responded with a lopsided grin. "Before we eat, though, I have a few more logs to chops. Will you help?"

Before Collin knew it, he was assisting Woodsman with chopping firewood and the two fell into a companionable silence. Somehow, Collin knew that Woodsman would not answer too many questions about this strange land but that didn't bother the boy. As the next hour passed, both man and boy worked up an incredible sweat.

Woodsman grunted in satisfaction at the large pile of firewood that now stood next to his house and turned to the boy. "Well Collin, it's time to eat. Before we go in, though, you should take off those pants of yours. They are soaked through and you'll be so much more comfortable in the buff!"

Collin grinned at the man and slid the wet shorts off entirely. Before he could react, Woodsman snagged them from him and put them in a small alcove next to the door. Then, taking Collin by the shoulder, the two nude and sweaty figures entered the home.

The cabin was tastefully decorated and cleaner than any home Collin had ever been in. Woodsman directed Collin to a large table and insisted that Collin sit in the only seat available. Then, the big man began to putter around the kitchen while asking Collin all about himself. The two talked while Woodsman assembled a large serving platter of cheese and meat and fruit and bread. A feast, it seemed to Collin, was piled onto the platter before the man hefted the dish and dropped it in front of Collin.

As there was only one huge chair, Collin thought to ask if Woodsman wanted to sit while Collin stood. He was cut short when the big man lifted Collin up, sat down quickly, and deposited the startled boy onto his lap. Collin, for his part, enjoyed the warm and sweaty body while the man's massive cock settled hotly between Collin's butt cheeks.

For the next few minutes, man and boy ate from the same plate with gusto. At some point, though, Collin realized the man's hands had begun to explore his body instead of the available food. "Hmmm." Collin moaned quietly as Woodsman's hands pinched his small nipples, stroked his now aching cocklett, and teased his low hanging balls.

"Just say it, boy" Huntsman whispered into Collins ear. "Say you want me to fuck you senseless."

Collin moaned again, lost in the good feelings of his body. "Fuck me senselessssss" he groaned, echoing the big man without actually understanding him. The man grinned and, grasping the boy around the waist, raised him slightly while positioning his slick cock at Collins unsuspecting asshole. With one fast motion, he pulled the startled boy down while thrusting his straining member upwards. The cock met no real resistance and slid balls deep into the pre-teen.

"AHHH OHHH SHITTTT YEAHHH AHHH!!!!" squealed Collin as Woodsman stood suddenly and began to fuck Collin in powerful deep thrusts. Collin wailed in unexpected joy as his chest was pressed into the food and his upturned asshole was plundered for the first time. As he was fucked on the edge of the table, the boy couldn't help but marvel that there was no pain. Only pleasure coursed through his young ripe body. In fact, for what seemed like quite some time, Collin floated in a haze of pleasure. Never had anything felt so good!

The man didn't stop and continued to pound into him while bending over and grasping Collins head. Woodsman tilted the boy's face towards his and kissed him, his tongue invading the youngster just as his cock continued to do so. Collin tasted honey and mint and something meaty. He loved it. He wanted it. Within heartbeats, Collin was kissing Woodsman back with the passion of a practiced lover. 

The man reached under them and began to stroke Collin's cock. Though it was only four inches long and Woodsman's hand dwarfed it, the big sweaty giant's fingers played the boy's tool to perfection, using the boy's own ample secretions to piston up and down the quivering flesh. Collin moaned into Woodman's mouth at the new sensations while the man's tongue dominated his own.

Still Woodsman didn't slow; his long thick pole hammering the defenseless boy. Fast and hard. Deep and powerful. He fucked the boy relentlessly while jerking the youngster off to greater and greater highs.

"Stay," the man said wolfishly into the boy's ear quite suddenly. "Say you'll stay with me forever. Be my boy-wife and I will fuck you senseless forever."

"AAAAUGGGHHHH!!!!" Colling groaned, the offer cutting though his haze of pleasure and tempting him with it's heavenly embrace. Should he stay with Woodsman? Could he be fucked forever? 

A powerful orgasm began to build within his body and, as it reached it's crescendo, the boy screamed.

[StorySplit 2A/2B)

2A (Continue the Story)

"NOOO! NOO!!!!" Images of his family and friends, his school and his Xbox, flashed through Collin's mind as his powerful climax was ripped out of him. His journey wasn't going to end here! He had still too much to do!

Collin's cock bounced rapidly up and down as blast after blast of cum erupted forth and the boy groaned in denial and release. The pleasure! Oh the pleasure! It was sooooo tempting.

Woodsman groaned as well, knowing the boy had almost been his. With a rapid shake and a loud PLOP, Woodsman pulled out of the shivering boy and, spinning Collin around, put the boy's glazed over face right in front of his own straining tool. Grasping the cock firmly, he flicked his wrist a half-dozen times before erupting his huge load onto the shocked boy's beautiful lips and perfect nose.

Half an hour later, Collin found himself leaving the clearing while waving warmly at the big bear of a man who stood leaning against his wonderful little cabin. Woodsman had let him take a bath out back to get cleaned up and had given Collin a simple linen shawl to wear, having good-naturedly refused to give Collin his athletic shorts back. Naked from the waist down but with renewed energy, Collin soon lost sight of the man as the path meandered around a bend. 

2B (End the Story).

"YESSS! YESSS! I WILLL!!!!" He didn't want anything else but to have Woodsman on top of him forever. Nothing else mattered. Only the sweat and passion and the wonderfully delirious climax that was now coursing through him. Spurt after spurt fired out of Collin's twitching cock as his tight asshole clamped onto the still fucking body behind him, Woodman's powerful thrusts not abating as the boy shivered and came.

Woodsman smiled and moved across the room towards his huge bed. Collin, still impaled on Woodman's massive cock, bounced rapidly on the pole with each of the giant man's steps. The young boy drooled all over himself as his orgasm began to ebb and another began to build. Woodsman didn't notice. Pushing the boy onto the bed, Woodsman crouched over Collin and began an even more furious assault on the moaning child's asshole.

He smiled to himself. It was going to be a long night of fucking and his boy-wife was going to enjoy it.

It was thus that Collin spent many years under Woodsman, acting as dutiful wife while having earth-shattering orgasms each and every night. 

Then, one morning, many years in the future, Collin woke up to sunlight streaming through his bedroom window. His childhood bedroom. He was… back home? No longer in Cummyland? He glanced to the side of his bed and grunted at his Xbox and TV. Yep. Back home. Jumping up and looking at himself in the mirror, Collin gasped in surprise as his 12-year-old face stared back at him. He hadn’t aged at all! Checking the wall calendar, Collin sighed in understanding. It was the day he had traveled to Cummyland. Time in his world had not marched on. Then, with a sudden thought, the boy wondered what adventures he had missed out on by staying with Woodsman?

Chapter 3

Some indeterminable time later, as Collin skipped along and played with the tassels of the shawl that Woodsman had given him, a curious sight appeared between the densely packed trees that caused the twelve-year-old to stop and bite his lip in consternation. Just ahead, the forest seemed vanish and a huge wide gorge seemed to take it's place. Collin proceeded cautiously through the remaining foliage and found, to his amazement, that the path ended right at the edge of the gorge. "Hm..." he mused aloud. This was not good.

Craning his neck, he realized that the path he had been following started again on the other side of the gorge and concluded that a bridge had, at some point, existed to allow travelers to cross the deep chasm. It existed no longer. Instead, two long rope-like cords, perhaps two feet from each other horizontally and running parallel toward the other side of the gorge, were bolted into the earth on this end and served as an entirely unsafe-looking mode of travel across. A small sign depicted a person, right leg slung over the right cord, left leg slung over the left cord, and hands grasped firmly on their respective cables, slowly crawling across the gorge in a manner that reminded Collin of bug. It looked... difficult.

Collin smiled. This was going to be fun! Taking the shawl from his shoulders, Collin tied the linen cloth around his neck like a scarf before knotting it tight and letting it go. Getting on his hands and knees, the boy then tentatively grasped the cables as they left the earth and found, to his surprise, that they were smooth and waxy. No rope burn here! Testing his weight and satisfied that the cords would hold, he slowly began to crawl forward and, looping his right leg over the right cable and his left leg over the left cable, inched his way from the cliff face and over the dark chasm below.

The cords wobbled slightly in the breeze and it took a few moments for the boy to get the hang of the movement. Right arm moves forward. Left arm moves forward. Right leg drags forward while the cable slides through the back of the knee. Left leg drags forward while the cable slides through the back of the knee. Collin grinned.

In this awkward position, with the boy's legs spread wide to grip the two cords, his boycock and anus were exposed to the world at large and the cool breeze tickled his privates as he inched along. Handhold after handhold, with the cool caress of the wind teasing his genitals, the urge to relieve himself grew stronger and stronger. After only a few feet, Collin could take no more as the urge to piss seized him and his stream of golden liquid gushed forth and fell to the darkness below. "Ahhhh" Collin sighed, feeling his bladder drain. "That's better."

It was when the boy was only a third of the way across that he realized something was definitely amiss. A buzzing sound had begun to grow far below him, it's reverberations filling the air as it grew louder and louder. "Uh oh" said Collin to himself as dark shapes began to flitter out of the gloom and up into the sunlight. Butterflies? Hummingbirds? Collin wasn't sure what he was seeing.

Then, without warning, a small winged creature was hovering in front of his face, shaking its fist at him and chittering a distinctly un-amused noise. A fairy! Collin was stunned to see a fairy buzzing near his head. It looked like a tiny human, perhaps five inches tall, with large dragonfly-like wings flapping unbelievably fast behind it. It was naked. And male. And, Collin realized belatedly, not particularly happy.

The fairy continued to shake it's fist at the boy while alternatively pointing at Collin, pointing downward, and grabbing it's own small erection. The game of charades went on for a moment before Collin finally grasped that his golden shower moments before had actually fallen on the fairies below and he blushed sheepishly and shrugged in apology.

The fairy was obviously not impressed but it's anger began to abate as it started lewdly leering at the boy. Smiling without humor, the fairy then barked out a series of sharp chitters to the many others that Collin now realized were buzzing around his rope-bridge. The swarm responded immediately, flashing this way and that as fairy after fairy began to land all over Collin's body.

"No! No Wait! I'm sorry! Ahhh!!" Collin yelled immediately, thinking they were going to harm him. They didn't. Instead, little hands and little mouths began to tease his exposed flesh. Three fairies landed on his crotch and their ministrations soon brought the boy's erection to life. Another two began lapping at his anus while still others nibbled rapidly at his boyish tits. Within moments, Collin was hard as a rock and moaning.

The chief fairy, pleased with his work, then rushed close to Collin's face and thrust his small erection into Collin's mouth. The boy, not really paying attention, used his lips and tongue to tease the tiny flesh, no bigger than the end of a pencil, and the chief groaned in appreciation.

His nostrils and ears were licked. His armpits and bellybutton were humped. His taint was rubbed and tickled. Fairies clambered all over him to reach exposed flesh and teased and tickled and thrust their own members against him in a fairy orgy. Collin's body was on fire with feeling and he groaned as his orgasm built.

A sudden spike of pleasure as one fairy slid the lower half of it's body all the way into his asshole caused the boy's arm's to weaken and he keeled forward, regaining his strength just in time to stop himself from tumbling into the darkness. "Oh no!" his mind shouted through the hazy good feelings and he began to work his way forward. He was, after all, trapped on two cords overlooking a dark chasm and he knew that, if he fell, he may never see sunlight again.

The movement didn't seem to bother the fairies. In fact, they seemed to redouble their efforts as if they wanted to weaken him with pleasure and force him to fall. "OHH OHHH" Collin groaned around the fairy cock in his mouth as one intrepid fairy started lightly slapping his hanging balls, the sharp blows a wonderful contrast to the pleasure flooding his body. At the same time, the fairy in his ass had begun to scissor his legs and Collin's sphincter hummed in delight. A third fairy shoved its long tongue deep into his urethra and several fairies began masturbating themselves while they teased the horny boy. The chief in his mouth erupted in climax, sweet fairy cum flooding his mouth unexpectedly.

Inch after inch, Collin crossed the gorge. Even as other fairies began cumming, their spunk coating his every nook and cranny, the boy continued to make his way forward. He was over two-thirds the way and the other lip of the chasm was nearing by the moment. Then it happened. Two fairies, their lips and tongues ravaging his sensitive cockhead while their arms and hands slid sensuously over his stiff boyhood, began humping their own small cocks against his much larger boyhood. That extra stimulation sent Collin over the edge and he moaned in satisfaction as his cocklett throbbed once, twice, three times and jet after jet of cum fired out of the quivering flesh.

The fairies cheered then and took flight from his body all at once. Their sudden takeoff, combined with the wind current created by dozens of fairy-wings in flight, caused Collin to sway unsteadily as he climaxed uncontrollably. For a split second, Collin had to decide to embrace the pleasure of his boygasm or focus on keeping steady.

[StorySplit 3A/3B)

3A (Continue the Story).

His mind snapped into place as he grasped the cords tightly, keeping his balance while the wonderful feelings flooded through him and subsided. Breathing rapidly as cum oozed from his deflating cock, Collin raced the last few feet of the makeshift bridge and climbed onto the lip of the gorge. The fairies buzzed behind him loudly and Collin, not wanting to risk it, crawled forward onto the brick path and, with renewed energy, found his knees and then his legs before taking off unsteadily into the dark wood before him. Within moments, the gorge and the buzz of the fairies were far behind.

3B (End the Story).

The boygasm was bliss, Collin's muddled mind thought as he reached unsuccessfully for the cord while falling forward. Overcome by the feelings, his timing was a split second off and the boy's body pitched below the cords before his weight and the angle of his swing spun him upside-down and his knees lost their perch. Before he knew it, he was falling.

Down and down he fell, the darkness deepening around him as the wind whipped by. He couldn't see the sides of the gorge or what he was plummeting too and he tensed at the thought of crashing into sharp rocks or a deep cold river. Collin was surprised, then, when he suddenly landed on a large soft surface that absorbed the boy's weight effortlessly while providing plenty of cushion. For several minutes, Collin lay on his back in the darkness, unsure of where he was. Then, small points of light began to fill the blackness as dozens, then hundreds, of small candles were lit by hundreds of fairies all peering down at the boy. He looked around, noticing that the gorge was filled with large plants and foliage. Indeed, Collin realized a moment later, he had landed on a giant leaf that had to be five times his own size.

Some fairies flittered down with a bowl that contained an assortment of fruits and vegetables, placing it next to the boy before grinning at him. Other fairies landed near him and began casually stroking their growing erections while lewdly flicking their tongues out at Collin and waggling their eyebrows.

Collin soon learned that the walls were too slick and there was no way to scale them. For what seemed like weeks, he ate the food and drink the fairies provided him while servicing their insatiable sexual needs. Then, one morning, Collin woke up to sunlight streaming through his bedroom window. He was… back home? No longer in Cummyland? He glanced to the side of his bed and grunted at his Xbox and TV. Yep. Back home. Checking the wall calendar, Collin sighed in understanding. It was the day he had traveled to Cummyland. Time in his world had not marched on. Then, with a sudden thought, the boy wondered what adventures he had missed out on by failing to cross the gorge?

Chapter 4

The path slowly began to ascend out of the forest as the sky darkened and a cool breeze swept across land that was growing ever more rocky. The densely packed trees were gone, now, and Collin shivered slightly as he trudged onward, barren hills and desolate grasslands spreading out all around him. Though he now could see in all directions, he felt exposed instead of comforted by the view and he found himself hesitant to consider leaving the path. The bricks under his feet were his anchors and nothing tempted him to stray.

The boy felt as if he had been walking for days. Time, he considered, seemed to be fickle in CummyLand but twilight was almost certainly approaching. Still full of energy, he wondered if he would need to walk through the night or if he should stop somewhere and rest.

A light appeared in the distance as he topped a hill and he could see through the murky gloom the outline of a building about a mile down the road. As he got closer, the light from a window beckoned him onward and he was soon standing at the iron wrought gate of a large building advertising itself as "The Pleasure Place Inn." The inn was a large two-story building surrounding a huge internal courtyard that Collin could see from where he stood. Music spilled from the lush garden and figures move about inside, laughing and telling jokes and engaged in general revelry.

Sounds came from the windows above and to his side and Collin cocked his ear to listen. Grunts. Moans. Sighs of satisfaction. "Sexy sounds" the boy murmured to himself, his boyhood reacting slightly as he began to chub up.

Suddenly, a man was standing at the gate. He wore fine looking clothing and many rings adorned his hands. Twiddling his mustache, he stared down at the boy and smiled an unsavory smile. "May I help you?" he said in a nasally voice.

"Um" Collin began, not really sure what to say.

"Let me guess," the man interrupted. "You need a bed for the night? Perhaps a meal? You have no way to pay? The only thing you own in the whole of this world is that shawl you wear around your shoulders?"

Collin nodded with each pronouncement. This man knew his business.

"Come in, boy. Come in." The man opened the gate, grasped Collin none to gently, and pulled him through into the courtyard. The many patrons continued their party but Collin could now see, as the light was considerably brighter here, that many of them were engaged in sexual adventures with each other. The sight lasted only a moment, though, before Collin was pushed into a small kitchen, handed a bowl of steaming stew, and told to eat at a small corner table.

Moments later, Collin burped in satisfaction. The man, who came over at the sound, looked him up and down. "Well, now that you have enjoyed my food and knowing that you will enjoy one of my many beds, it is time to discuss payment." He smiled mischievously and Collin felt a small knot in his stomach. "You are a virgin, yes? Never been with a girl? I can smell it on you."

Collin stared at the man and, realizing what the man was talking about, nodded slowly. 

"Good. Then follow me. My guests are rather randy tonight and the deflowering of a virgin will be an excellent show. Come!" With that, the man grabbed Collin's wrist and pulled him back into the courtyard. A stage topped with pillows, it seemed, had been set up and men and women had surrounded it as they continued their sexual exploits. Most of the lights had been put out but several lit the stage brightly. Eyes tracked Collin as he was herded through the crowd and up onto the platform. 

Before he knew it, the boy was standing in the center of the stage staring at the un-seeable crowd. They stared back from the gloom.

"Esmeralda!" the man yelled from somewhere in the darkness. A jingle of bells responded and Collin turned to his right as a girl stepped onto the stage. She was lovely. Perhaps eleven years old, her sharp angular features were painted thick but tastefully with makeup and a dozen small bells were fastened in her hair. She was naked but for a small metallic collar around her neck, smooth and hairless with only the hint of budding breasts. She stood provocatively as the crowd groaned in satisfaction.

Collin also groaned as his cocklett reacted to the sight almost immediately by springing to attention. The girl, Esmeralda, smiled and licked her lips. Saying nothing, she sauntered over like a cat and stood on her tiptoes to plant a gentle but electric kiss on Collin's lips. He closed his eyes, not breathing.

Suddenly, her presence was gone from in front of him and he opened his eyes. Where had she gone?

Warm lips engulfed his aching tool while a hot talented tongue flicked rapidly over his cockhead. "OHHH! AHHH!!" he grunted, looking down at the girl on her knees in front of him. The crowd erupted with moans of delight as the girl's head bobbed talentedly up and down on his straining flesh. Placing his hands on her head, he found himself a bit weak-kneed at the intensity of the pleasure and closed his eyes again.

The blowjob lasted a few minutes until, just as he was about to cum, the girl released him and fell backwards. The cold air on his wet cock shocked Collin and he looked down, seeing the girl staring seductively up at him with her legs spread wide. Her dripping wet sex, soft and pink, called to him as he fell to his knees and looked at his first every pussy.

"Fuck her boy!" yelled someone from the crowd as others laughed and Collin, acting on impulse, slid himself between her legs. Her hand helped guide him and soon the tip of his cock pushed against her experienced entrance. Taking a deep breath, he pushed forward and all four inches slid wonderfully up her tight hot snatch.

Collin grunted and groaned as he fucked her in front of the crowd, nature taking hold and guiding him through the motions. The girl moaned loudly throughout the fucking and twice her pussy seemed to clamp down on his tool as she writhed in climax. Her second orgasm sent him over the edge and Collin howled in pleasure as his cock, pistoning in and out of her with the speed of youth, erupted his copious seed deep into her. 

The crowd erupted in appreciative applause as Collin collapsed on the girl and their breathing slowed. Then, as if catching another wind, the girl wiggled out from under Collin and, taking his hand, pulled him up and towards the edge of the stage. "She ain't done with you, boy!" called the man from somewhere. "Tak'n you to her room for a night full o'fun!"

The man's words proved prophetic as the girl dragged Collin to a small cluster of rooms on the first floor and began to pull him into her bedchamber. For a moment, the boy had to decide whether to continue the dalliance.

[StorySplit 4A/4B)

4A (Continue the Story)

"Um" he started as he stopped at the entrance to the girl's room. "I um I'm kinda tired. Its been a long day." The excuse sounded pretty weak to his own ears but Collin, as much as he had enjoyed the fun, was really ready to call it a night. The girl pulled at his arm but he refused to budge. She never said a word.

Moments later, the girl gave up, let go of his hand, shrugged her shoulders, and entered her room. Looking back with one shy smile, she reached out and took the shawl from his shoulders before closing the door.

For his part, Collin was unsure what to do next. The door next to the girl's room was open slightly, though, and, after peering in and finding it empty, the boy decided to sleep there for the night. Shutting the door quietly and locking it for safety, he slid into the bed and drifted off to sleep. He didn't mind that the girl had his only bit of clothing; he'd get it from her the following day. Perhaps at breakfast?

The next morning, a pounding from the girl's room next door woke Collin with a start. Shouting soon followed but Collin, recognizing the tone as great displeasure, was already out of bed. A new pounding began at his own door as the boy slid open the window and jumped out onto the lawn, knowing in his gut he didn't want to be in the inn when his door was finally opened. Swallowing as the pounding grew louder, Collin turned and, spotting the path, raced across the yard as naked as the day he was born and ran full sprint down the brick pathway until the Pleasure Place Inn was well out of sight. 

4B (End the Story).

"Of course!" his mind screamed as he entered her bedchamber. He'd just lost his virginity to a girl! A real live girl! And she wanted more! Smiling, the two lovers closed the door behind them and fell into bed, his cock already hard and her cunt already wet. They moaned as he entered her and the sounds of their fucking filled the room and melded with the symphony of sex coming from the rest of the inn.

Collin woke to a loud pounding on the girl's door the next morning. The night had been magical and he felt as if he had just gotten to sleep. Three more times the couple had achieved mutual satisfaction as the night wore on and he had hoped that she might be ready for another go when they both woke up. The pounding on the door grew before the door swung open and the man entered the room.

Before Collin could react, the man pushed a metal collar around his neck and snapped it shut, locking it in the process. "Hey!" Collin said, stunned as he rolled onto his back and tried to remove the metal band. "What the hell?" The girl, now awake, gave him a sorrowful stare and looked away.

The man beamed. "The patrons thought you did great, boy! You've got a real knack for it. Pretty boy, too. Your show convinced me to keep you on. You two are going to make a great act!"

As Collin's eye widened, the man began to explain the boy's new life. Collin was a slave. Would be a salve. Would fuck Esmeralda every night for the benefit of the guests, sure, but would never leave the inn again.

Then, one morning, many years in the future, Collin woke up to sunlight streaming through his bedroom window. His childhood bedroom. He was… back home? No longer in Cummyland? He glanced to the side of his bed and grunted at his Xbox and TV. Yep. Back home. Jumping up and looking at himself in the mirror, Collin gasped in surprise as his 12-year-old face stared back at him. He hadn’t aged at all, despite spending years with Esmeralda! Checking the wall calendar, Collin sighed in understanding. It was the day he had traveled to Cummyland. Time in his world had not marched on. Then, with a sudden thought, the boy wondered what adventures he had missed out on by getting trapped by Esmeralda’s girlish charms?

Chapter 5

The rocky grasslands had become decidedly mountainous as Collin's path took him through winding narrow trails and up steep inclines. Ledges hugged cliff faces and the boy, though he admired the many views, was concerned that he seemed to be drifting farther and farther away from the beginning of his journey. Was this brick road really going to get him home or was he becoming lost in the mountains of Cummyland?

Loud thunder suddenly echoed above the startled youngster before the skies opened up and a torrential rain began to pour. Cursing, his eyes found a small cave entrance near the brick path and, hoping for shelter, the boy dashed over to the overhang while getting soaked to the bone.

He hadn't been standing out of the rain for more than a minute before he realized that the cave was much deeper than he had originally realized. Pitch black farther in, the boy decided to be on the safe side and scanned the entryway for some place within the light to sit. A large slab of stone lay off to one side, almost in the rain itself, and Collin decided that was the spot where he'd be the most comfortable. In fact, it was large enough for him to lie down on should he desire to take a nap! Moving over to the rock, which was about the height of a normal table, he quickly wiped away as much of the chalky dust as he could before climbing up and getting comfortable.

Soon, the boy found himself lying on his back and staring out at the world beyond. Dry and surprisingly warm, he rested comfortably as he watched the rain pitter-patter on the road just beyond the cave. Deciding to roll over, he began to move. To his surprise, though, he found his body didn't respond.

"What the?" he thought to himself as he tried to lift his arms. No luck. His legs refused to move either. Taking deep long breaths, Collin began to panic. He was paralyzed! He couldn't move!

"I see my Dust of Living Death did it's work as usual," said a melodious voice from the deep shadows. "Funny how many think it is simply dust." Collin tried to jump up, frightened by the sudden presence, but he continued to lie on his back in a relaxed pose. His eyes darted around as best he could and he in tried to speak. Nothing.

A figure slid out of the darkness and into Collin's field of vision. Collin gasped. It was a boy. Or, more accurately, it was almost a boy. Purplish green skin and bright white eyes, the boy-creature's expression was almost whimsical as it stared down at Collin's helpless naked form. "Welcome to my cave," it said with a lilting soprano. Collin's eyes darted downward as far as possible and he almost feinted from fright. The boy had no legs. Instead, his lower half was that of a spider; bulbous and with eight large armored legs. A half-spider half-boy monster! Looking back up at the boy's face, Collin squeaked at the creature's smile. Rows of wickedly sharp teeth greeted him and he knew, without a doubt, that he was going to die.

"You are going to provide dinner tonight for my babies," the spider-boy said calmly as it lifted a small mug up to Collin's face. Taking him behind the neck, Collin's head was raised slightly and the cup was brought to his lips. "Drink now," the creature commanded as it force Collin to do so. Unable to move, Collin could not protest as the thin liquid rushed down his throat. It tasted like strawberries. 

Laying his head back down, the creature turned and made an assortment of strange clicking noises. Almost immediately, dozens of small spider-like creatures swarmed out of the darkness and onto the rock. Collin tried to plead and tried to scream but all he could do was whimper as the babies congregated around his chest, stomach, and thighs; their tiny legs tickling his skin as they crawled all over him. None neared his head, for which he was grateful, but it petrified the boy to know he was about to become dinner.

A sudden wave of arousal hit Collin from nowhere and he let out an unexpected moan. Rolling his eyes downward, he saw that his limp boycock had rapidly grown to it's full four inches and was quivering and straining in need. Collin inhaled sharply at the new feelings and gritted his teeth. Why was his body reacting this way?

"Ahh. My babies. Your milk is almost here," sang the spider boy as his human hand reached out and grasped Collin's pole. Collin grunted in supreme satisfaction. The boy's hand was hot and slick. Slowly, the spider boy began to slide his hand up and down Collin's shaft, using his palm to glide across Collin's sensitive head and eliciting a loud sigh from Collin.

"Uuuggghhhh," Collin moaned as the boy's hand began to pick up it's pace. Up and down. Up and down. Within a few strokes, the monster's hand was coated in Colin's own pre-cum and the added slickness let the boy-creature masturbate Collin quicker and quicker. Soon, the hand was flying from tip to root and a SLAP SLAP SLAP echoed off the walls of the cavern.

Collin's breath caught as his body jerked once, then twice. All of his muscles seemed to choose that moment to tighten and the boy's eyes shot wide open as the climaxed. Blast after blast of boycum erupted from his cock and up into the air, landing with a loud plop on his stomach and chest. The monster withdrew its hand at that moment and watched attentively as Collin's orgasm rapidly played itself out.

The baby monsters seemed to have been waiting for that moment because they scooped up the first few jets of cum the moment they landed on Collin's body. Skittering about, they wrestled for the human boy's milk and licked up every single drop within moments. Collin, for his part, sighed as his orgasm faded and his breath got back under control.

He inhaled sharply heartbeats later as the monster's hand again found his still hard cock and began to masturbate him just as furiously as it had a moment earlier. The rapid SLAP SLAP SLAP again echoed within the cave but it was joined by Collin's horny whine of appreciation. The arousal had again returned and he squealed as the monster expertly worked his cock to a second orgasm less than a minute after the first had ended. For the second time in a row, large jets of spunk flew from his member, covering his chest, stomach, and thighs. Like before, the monster babies savored the milky rain by feasting on it as soon as it was accessable.

The monster-boy didn't slow this time but continued to abuse Collin's rock-hard member. Collin didn't complain, though, as his body easily slid into a third orgasm and never lost it's delirious desire for sexual satisfaction. A fourth orgasm followed moments later. Then a fifth.

Cum flowed for nearly an hour as Collin was milked to climax after climax, his body covered in gooey spunk and sweat as the little baby monsters had their fill of his tasty seed. He screamed in pleasure. He wailed with each release. His body twitched and spasmed as the orgasms ran together into a seemingly endless high of sexual delight. Eventually, as his body convulsed for what seemed like the hundredth time, the feelings became too much for Collin and the boy blacked out. 

"Ohhh," Collin said as he sat up slowly, his head muddled as if he'd been asleep. Stumbling away from the stone, he found himself outside as a gentle rain washed his body and cleared his mind. The monster-boy! The milkings! Turning quickly, Collin peered back into the cave but saw no evidence that anything was amiss. He did see something odd, though. Stepping back inside, he found, much to his surprise, a beautiful spidersilken robe had been laid next to the stone he'd woken upon. It's rich purple coloring brought a smile to his face and Collin slid the beautiful and luxurious material over his naked body. Licking his lips, he came to a decision.

[StorySplit 5A/5B)

5A (Continue the Story).

"Time to go." Collin said to the darkness and, feeling somewhat foolish, bowed before turning and heading back out into the rain. It was a soft warm rain and, as Collin expected, the robe shed all of the water and kept his body totally dry as he proceeded down the brick path.

5B (End the Story).

"I've got to know what that stuff he made me drink was," Collin mused to himself. The pleasure of those repeated boygasms was too much to lose and, if the creature was kind enough to leave him this lavish robe, it would certainly be willing to share the secret of the strawberry liquid.

Confidently, Collin began to make his way into the darkness.

Collin woke up to sunlight streaming through his bedroom window. He was… back home? No longer in Cummyland? He glanced to the side of his bed and grunted at his Xbox and TV. Yep. Back home. Checking the wall calendar, Collin sighed in understanding. It was the day he had traveled to Cummyland. Time in his world had not marched on. Then, with a sudden thought, the boy wondered what adventures he had missed out on by greedily entering the darkness?

Chapter 6

The mountain range seemed to stretch on for miles. Twisting and turning around peaks and valleys, the brick path hugging narrow ledges with unimaginable drops, Collin saw few opportunities for rest or comfort. Not that the boy needed rest or comfort. Though it seemed like he'd been walking for days, he felt neither hungry nor tired. A quirk of Cummyland, he believed.

Reaching the end of a long sturdy bridge that spanned a particularly large ravine, Collin found that the path crossed directly in front of a large beautiful wooden structure before bending around another cliff face. Reminding him of pictures of old Japanese architecture, the building was squat and covered in paper walls and windows while nestled up against the mountainside. A large fence enclosed an open yard beyond the building and the porch, looking very inviting, had numerous chairs and couches strewn about. Men waved at Collin as he approached.

Next to the building read a signpost:

"The Mountain Resort! Inquire within for details!"

Intrigued, Collin took the steps and, after exchanging pleasantries with several men lounging about in towels and drinking exotic looking cocktails, entered the warm and tastefully decorated lobby. Approaching the counter, Collin was about to "inquire" about the "details" when he noticed that the person behind it was a sturdy looking youth of about sixteen. While biting his lip and thinking that the teenager looked too young to be working the front desk, the teen looked up from his paperwork and smiled brightly at Collin.

"Oh!" he said in a cheerful tone. "You must be the new Kitchen Attendant that Corporate was sending?"

"Kitchen Attendant?" Collin replied curiously.

"Yes. You're the new guy?"

[StorySplit 6A/6B)

6A (Continue the Story).

Collin paused for a moment before replying, "I'm not. I was just inquiring about this place like the sign outside said I should."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the teen responded apologetically. "A guest! How silly of me! Your appointment is under which name?" His eyebrows rose and the teen examined up a sheet of paper, waiting for Collin's response.

"Um I don't have an appointment" Collin said truthfully.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry kiddo, we are all booked up for the next week. You sure you don't have an appointment?" Collin shook his head in the negative. "Well," the teen said, biting his own lip, "I'm afraid we don't have a place for you. You're welcome to rest here in the lobby before continuing your journey if you'd like." He pointed to a comfortable looking chair but Collin shrugged and, with a "Thanks anyway," walked out of the lodge.

Soon, the brick path was below him and the Mountain Resort was behind him.

6B (End the Story).

"Yes," Collin said mischievously, not sure why he answered in the affirmative but interested to see how this played out. Why would they mistake him for an employee? He was twelve!

The teen grinned and, after introducing himself as Liam, ushered Collin into a back room marked "Employee's Only." It was a break room of sorts, with an attached locker room and several doors leading to different areas of the resort. Liam directed Collin to put his robe in an assigned locker and, when the boy was naked, pushed him through a nearby door.

"Ah! Finally!" bellowed a huge man in a chef's outfit before the man scooped Collin up and carried him over to a massive silver serving platter, depositing the boy on his back before beginning to layer a thick warm custard all over Collin's body. Collin was too stunned to protest, lying meekly while wondering what he'd gotten himself into. "And now for my last dessert!" the man shouted jovially as he and an assistant hauled Collin, the custard, and the platter through some double doors and into a bustling dining hall.

Collin's eyes bugged out at the sight around him. Dozens and dozens of naked men were busily swarming around tables and serving platters scattered throughout the room. On each platter lay a boy or girl wriggling, giggling, and groaning in delight while covered, much as he was, in a variety of half-eaten dishes.

On one table, a red haired boy of about thirteen was panting heavily. Hundreds of eaten chicken wings were scattered around him but the men, not content to simply lick the bones clean, were busy licking as much of the boy's flesh as they could find. Collin thought he saw one chicken wing being worked in and out of the boy's asshole but the scene disappeared too rapidly. On another table, a girl of about nine was moaning loudly as one man continued to push gravy and mashed potatoes between her thighs where another man lapped vigorously. She screamed suddenly in ecstasy and began to thrash about wildly but the man licking at her gravy-covered cunny paid her no mind.

Then the sights were gone and Collin was surrounded by hungry looking men. He shivered at their gazes and yelped when they began to dig in. 

His hands were grasped as two men began to sensuously lick each of his fingers, scooping up more custard with them once they were clean and beginning the process again. 

Another several men began to lick his feet, with one man shoving Collin's whole foot into his mouth while two others used their tongues to wiggle between his toes and retrieve the custard there. Collin laughed when they began to lick from heel to toe, his sensitive soles un-used to men's tongues but finding the experience delightful.

Still others licked his ears, shoving their tongues into his lobes and wriggling them around. Some clamped their mouths on his boyish tits and a third assaulted his belly button. Whenever custard would disappear, the men would shovel more onto the barren spot and used Collin as either a plate or a living utensil.

Soon, Collin's legs were spread apart and pushed upwards, his anus exposed briefly before a man's lips locked onto it and began to tongue his sensitive hole. A moment later, a different man sucked Collin's hard four-inches into his mouth, bobbing up and down while spooning custard onto the boy's tool every few strokes.

The feeding frenzy lasted for quite some time, punctuated twice by Collin's squeals of climax. It wasn't until an exhausted Collin lay in the kitchen, surrounded by other equally exhausted youngsters, that he learned that this was the job of a Kitchen Attendant at the Mountain Resort. A job, he decided, that he was glad he had accepted!

For months, Collin spent breakfast, lunch, and dinner covered in savory sauces, delectable deserts, and astounding appetizers while hungry men licked him clean.

Then, one morning, Collin woke up to sunlight streaming through his bedroom window. He was… back home? No longer in Cummyland? He glanced to the side of his bed and grunted at his Xbox and TV. Yep. Back home. Checking the wall calendar, Collin sighed in understanding. It was the day he had traveled to Cummyland. Time in his world had not marched on. Then, with a sudden thought, the boy wondered what adventures he had missed out on by taking a job at the Mountain Resort?

Chapter 7

Collin stood at the edge of a sheer cliff as he stared out into the land beyond the mountains. Desert sands stretched for miles to his left, right, and the horizon directly in front of him. From this high perch, he could see the brick path meander its way down rocky slopes before meeting the desert floor and, like an unbent hero, proceeding bravely onward into the sand dunes. Collin figured he’d be out of the mountains soon but he didn’t relish the path ahead. The incline was intimidating but the hot winds he could feel, sweeping up from the sun-baked land beyond, intimidated him more. Taking a deep breath, the youngster continued his journey.

A rock formation jutted out near the path a short while later but Collin, his mind on the sand dunes in the distance, paid it no mind until a deep reverberating growl shocked him out of his contemplation. Before he could turn, a thick padded paw shot out from a wide crack and grasped the boy under his shoulder, hauling Collin off his feet. He crashed into a furry chest before a second paw wrapped around his hip and pinned the boy to a large man-shaped creature that went bounding deeper into the fissure as Collin tried to get a look at his assailant.

Though there was plenty of light above, the awkward angle at which Collin was being held and the narrowness of the rocky pathway made it difficult to tell what manner of creature had grabbed him. Fearing injury if he struggled, Collin relaxed his body and played dead.

The boy didn’t need to wait long before he was unceremoniously dumped onto soft dirt in a small enclosure that held a waterfall, some dense foliage, and a variety of cracks and fissures that seemed to lead through hidden mountain passageways. Above him, the sky showed sapphire blue and the birds sang a joyous song. But while this veiled mountain glen would normally have been great fun to explore, the preteen found himself instead shaking with fear at the sight of the large creatures lolling about on every rocky ledge and boulder he could see.

Then Collin’s eyes fell on his assailant and the boy, on his hands and knees, began to piss himself. The creature that had grabbed him was staring down at him, its teeth barred and drool dripping from its curled lips. It was man shaped and stood on two legs, big as a tall human and muscled like a professional weightlifter. It had vaguely wolfish features and “werewolf” seemed to spring up in Collin’s mind as it sought a comparison. The creature was greyish silver, with short fur and paws that were hand-like in their outline. It began to sniff the air.

Collin heard movement throughout the glen as other creatures shifted in place and he saw other figures in his peripheral vision. Some, he could tell immediately, were like this werewolf creature, though smaller in stature and bulk. Others, he realized, were actual wolves, walking on all-fours but no less intimidating. 

His big assailant squatted in front of the boy and contained to sniff the air, growling with slightly less malice than before. It was the Alpha, Collin suddenly realized. The pack leader. Suddenly, the Alpha’s arm shot out and grasped Collins robe, pulling it off the boy in one quick movement and throwing it into the crack through which it and Collin had come just moments before. Collin, his thighs wet with cooling urine and still on his hands and knees, shivered while avoiding the Alpha’s eyes. The growling stopped.

Almost languidly, the Alpha crawled around Collin while sniffing at the boy. His armpits. His neck. His cock. His feet. His ass. Collin jumped when the creature’s wet tongue suddenly swiped from the bottom of his balls up his ass-crack and over his sensitive puckered hole and he groaned a moment later when a second, third, and fourth swipe of the tongue roughly pushed his hairless globes apart to expose his winking anus to the creature behind him. Collin blushed then as he looked up and saw the man-wolves had all begun to become erect, their large pink cock’s growing out of their furry nether regions. The wolves, too, had long doggy-dicks rapidly swelling beneath them as the onlookers watched their Alpha rapidly tongue the human boy’s backside.

Quite suddenly, the big alpha mounted him and Collin squeaked as the creature’s furry body rubbed all over his ass, hips, back, and shoulders. It’s head appeared just above his left ear and the boy felt the creature’s long tongue, which was hanging out of a panting mouth, smack the side of his head as the creature shimmied and maneuvered. Then, quite suddenly, the creature hunched forward and it’s thick cockhead pushed against Collin’s well lubricated rosebud. Collin took a deep breath and the Alpha hunched again, forcing it’s cock all the way into Collin’s ass in one mighty push.

“AHHH!!!” Collin hollered at the sudden invasion, the long doggy-dick immediately pounding away at his twitching hole. “OH! OH! AH! OH! SHIT! AH!” the boy wailed at each thrust, the fucking coming in swift brutal strikes that caused the boy’s cock to harden almost immediately. 

“YEAH! OH! YEAH! SHIT! AHH! YEAH!” Collin continued to squeal, the pleasure now racing up his spine as the Alpha’s curved cock found his sensitive prostate and the creature began to jackhammer him with a purpose. Collin, the pleasure numbing his mind, began a long low moan and thrust his head back into the Alpha’s shoulder as he closed his eyes in bliss. Soon, the boy’s mouth was hanging open and his own tongue was hanging out, drool dripping to the ground below him in time with the panting grunting Alpha.

The creature suddenly removed it’s right hand from the ground and, grasping Collin’s head, turned the boy’s face and shoved it’s long tongue deep in his mouth in a perverse imitation of a kiss. The boy responded, his small human tongue battling the much larger wolf-man’s while the creature continued to fuck him furiously. Releasing Collin, the creature lifted it’s head and howled in delight, the sound echoing off the walls. Many other howls joined it and Collin, through the haze of pleasure, saw other wolves and werewolves copulating furiously through the hollow.

One wolf appeared in front of Collin then, it’s long thick doggy-cock hanging below it’s belly and twitching in lust. Collin wasted no time and reached out, grasping the hot shaft and sliding it deep into his mouth. He bobbed up and down on the wolf-cock and the beast grunted in appreciation before adding it’s own cry to the general chorus.

The wolf erupted a moment later as blast after blast of dog-spunk filled Collin’s mouth before the boy pulled off the pulsing cock; receiving several more blasts to the face. Others began cumming and Collin, the Alpha’s cock sawing relentlessly over his aching button, cried out as his own boycock erupted untouched and spurt after spurt of boycum hit him in the chest and chin.

“AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!” he wailed as he came, the Alpha on top of him making use of Collin’s spasming asshole to pound him a half dozen more times before roaring and letting loose it’s own seed. Hot gushing rivers of spunk poured into Collin but the boy, lost in his own deep orgasm, barely noticed as he twitched on the ground like a newborn pup.

It wasn’t till moments later that Collin even realized something was amiss. He lay on the ground near the entrance, recovering from his intense climax, but the Alpha was gone. Instead, sounds of battle and the gnashing of teeth filled the glen and Collin, looking up from his daze, realized several of the wolves and werewolves were fighting with each other while many others lay around panting and watching with interest.

Collin was confused. What were they doing? Then, as the scrum continued, it became clearer and clearer to the boy that this was some sort of dispute over station. Some of the smaller creatures had attacked some of the larger and it seemed, the boy suddenly realized, that the pack was reorganizing it’s hierarchy. The lust and sexual orgy must have emboldened the weaker creatures to seize their chance at prestige by striking out at their betters.

Perhaps it was time to leave?

[StorySplit 7A/7B)

7A (Continue the Story).

With the fierce battle for dominance waging, Collin crawled backwards to the crack in the rock face, found his robe, and quietly slipped away from the pack. Before he knew it, he was on the brick path and racing down the mountain towards the desert below.

7B (End the Story).

“In a moment,” he mumbled to himself, watching the melee with interest. Large muscled bodies smashed into each other while teeth snapped and blood ran from bites. Collin, for his part, sat still and quiet while enthralled by the violence before him. Soon, though, it seemed the pack was becoming settled as combatants submitted to each other and the noise began to recede. Collin, realizing it was time to go, turned toward the entrance.

The Alpha stood there, watching the battle finish while eyeing Collin with a lusty gaze. Collin swallowed, realizing he may have missed his opportunity to leave. The Alpha’s impressive cock, he noticed, was starting to grow. Turning, he saw many of the other pack-members were also hard.

Many months passed and the chance to escape always eluded him. Though the pack never ate him and indeed treated him quite well, keeping him warm and playing with him and bringing him surprisingly edible plants and fruits, the twelve-year-old spent most of his time sucking doggie dicks, taking werewolf cocks up the ass, and generally covered in torrents of wolf-spunk while cumming like a bitch in heat.

Then, one morning, Collin woke up to sunlight streaming through his bedroom window. He was… back home? No longer in Cummyland? He glanced to the side of his bed and grunted at his Xbox and TV. Yep. Back home. Checking the wall calendar, Collin sighed in understanding. It was the day he had traveled to Cummyland. Time in his world had not marched on. Then, with a sudden thought, the boy wondered what adventures he had missed out on by failing to seize the initiative and escape when the moment had presented itself?

Chapter 8

The sun burned like an oven overhead but Collin remained pleasantly cool. The scorched desert sands leeched all moisture from the air but Collin didn't long for a drink. Indeed, as he walked through the high sand dunes along the smooth brick path, he couldn't help but note that the desert wasn't quite as awful as he was led to believe from school. Or, more likely, he thought, this was just another peculiarity of Cummyland.

A sudden refraction of light caught his eye from just off the path and, taking a moment to look, Collin spotted a small metal necklace and pendant half-buried in the sand; it's copper catching the light just right to get his attention. He picked up the ornament, dusted it off, and frowned at the unknown writing. Shrugging, he placed the necklace around his neck and continued onward.

Time past by slowly for the boy and dusk soon began to fall. Collin wasn't concerned and expected some respite would appear just around the dune, as seemed to be the norm here. He chucked to himself when a grouping of palm tree's appeared on the horizon a few moments later. "I guess I'm getting used to the game," he muttered aloud, pleased that he was seeing the pattern that was Cummyland. It was almost like some force was changing the scene for him and he giggled as he approached the shrubbery.

A half-dozen palm trees and some assorted plants surrounded a deep clear spring of shimmering water and Collin remembered the term "oasis" from school. A pitched tent was next to the oasis, as was a large wagon filled with boxes and two seemingly uninterested camels in harnesses who were busy chewing away at whatever was in their mouths.

A boy sat on a box outside the tent, staring out into sands well away from the direction in which Collin was approaching. He was approximately Collin's age, tanned a deep golden brown with a large mop of curly black hair and a light brown robe and turban. Collin cleared his throat as he neared and the boy jumped up, spinning to face Collin with a worried look before beaming a huge grin at the newcomer. His teeth were perfectly white.

"Hello!" the boy said in a slight accent, bowing slightly. "I am Hazam. Who approaches my tent?"

Collin stopped a few feet from the boy, bowed slightly, and responded as formally as he could, "I am Collin. I… um… I'm a visitor to these lands."

The boy continued to smile before his eyes spotted the pendant around Collin's neck and he gave a squeal in delight. Jumping forward while he babbled in a foreign tongue, he grasped the necklace and peered close to it before looking up to Collin's face. "This. You found it in the desert? You found it out there?"

"Yes. Why…Oomph," he grunted as the boy embraced him in an exultant hug. "Wonderful friend Collin! You have spared me a whipping from my father! This truly is a ckematza! Tskini wam okkuko! You must share of my food and accept my hospitality and tent!"

Night became complete some time later but the boys never noticed. For hours, they sat in front of Hazam's fire pit, enjoying the roasting of the flavorful ketika sticks and becoming fast friends. Hazam didn't answer much about Cummyland, despite Collin's gentle prodding, but he did talk about his life as the son of a prominent merchant and how he had lost the a'kalsoom pendant earlier that day. Collin gladly gave it back and answered Hazam's questions about his own life and his adventures in Cummyland.

"Yes, boys and girls from your land sometimes end up here in ours. They journey. They seek. I have never met one but for you so I cannot say what the others are like. I have heard stories though. Many stories." He refused to speak more on the subject and Collin was beginning to suspect that one of the "rules" of Cummyland was that outsiders were not entitled to know much about it. He shrugged.

Soon, the fire died low and the boys entered Hazam's tent, closing the flap after lighting a small oil lamp in the corner. The ground was covered in a thick rug with many pillows and Hazam, not one for modesty, quickly slipped out of all his clothing and lay down on the sleeping pallet. "Too warm at night for clothing. No blankets. Sleep naked and uncovered or you will not sleep good."

Collin stripped, his boyhood giving a twitch as he watched Hazam's eyes linger on his own pale body. His own eyes were scanning the nude youth in front of him, the boy's tan hairless skin glowing like copper in the candlelight. As he lay down beside the boy, he realized they both had erections.

"Friend Collin," Hazam said huskily as he rolled onto his side and stared into Collin's eyes. Collin mirrored the boy, their noses almost touching.

"Yes?" Collin asked, with just as much lust in his voice.

"I fear I will not sleep unless I take care of my manly urges. Do you… Do you wish to take care of our urges together?" Hazam licked his lips.

Collin responded by sliding forward and meeting Hazam's lips with his own, both boy's groaning as their tongues found each other and wrestled for dominance. Soon, the boy's themselves were wrestling around on the floor, rolling and caressing and sliding and grunting as their bodies intertwined. The licked each other's necks and nipples. They stroked each other's hard-ons. Their fingers danced along their partners flesh as sweat coated their bodies and the smell of sex filled the tent.

At one point, they found themselves in a sixty-nine and engulfed each other's boycocks at almost the same moment, moaning as they bobbed lustily over their partner's tool. Shifting position slightly, each boy grasped the other's butt-cheeks, spreading the flesh wide before lapping at the puckered hole in front of them. Rimming each other furiously, their idle hands soon found each other's straining cocks and began to pump them in time with their darting thrusting tongues.

"UGGHHHH AHHHH AUGGHHHH!!!" grunted Collin a moment later when Hazam's mouth latched onto his cock and two fingers snaked their way up his twitching asshole. He followed the other boy's lead, then, shoving two of his own fingers into Hazam's pliant backside before sucking the boy's member deep into his mouth.

They lasted only a few moments longer, tongues and mouths working horny cocks while fingers rapidly fucked eager holes. Squealing at the same time, both boys began to spill their seed into their lover's waiting mouth and they each swallowed frantically, orgasm nearly overcoming them but their own wills refusing to let them spill the precious milk of the other.

They collapsed in an exhausted tangle and, wrapping their arms around each other, fell into a deep contented sleep.

The next morning, Collin assisted Hazam with breaking down the camp and getting his wagon in order. They made smalltalk, trying to avoid admitting that neither really wanted to see the other go. At last, they stood face to face, smiling shyly and trying to come up with the right words.

[StorySplit 8A/8B)

8A (Continue the Story).

Sighing, Collin stepped forward and hugged Hazam. "I… I have to keep going."

"I know, friend Collin, I know. My journey is across the sands there," he pointed in one direction, "and you must follow this path there," he pointed in another direction. "Our paths crossed just once but it was a joyous crossing. Remember me fondly."

Collin, biting his lip, swept the beautiful robe off his back and handed it to the stunned Hazam. The other boy regained his composure almost immediately and, before Collin knew it, Hazam's necklace and pendant was around his neck.

The two hugged once again and headed out into the desert alone. Despite wanting to, neither looked back.

8B (End the Story).

"Would you want to…"

"Do you think…"

They both stopped, grinning slightly that they had spoken at the same time. At Hazam's urging, Collin started again. "Do you think, maybe, I could go with you?"

"Yes," Hazam said immediately, relief and longing flooding his face. "My family would welcome you and rejoice. But what about your journey?"

Collin pondered the journey ahead of him and all that he'd be giving up if he went with Hazam; his home, his family, his school. More importantly, he really wanted to see the new Call of Duty game and this seemed an unlikely way to do that. Still…

Straightening and making up his mind, Collin nodded and said, "I want to go with you. That's my journey. Please?"

The boys left the brick path together, holding hands and heading out into the desert. Hazam's family did indeed welcome Collin with open arms and the boys eventually married. They lived a long time, had many adventures, and were happy. Collin never regretted leaving the path.

Chapter 9

The brick path eventually met a sprawling ocean before veering off and following the coastline, water to one side and sand dunes to the other. For his part, Collin found the cool sea breeze refreshing and he happily skipped down the path, naked but for his new necklace, as it weaved along the coast. The path soon slid around a huge rocky outcropping and Collin, taking in the scene before him as he rounded the bend, gasped in surprise.

The outcropping that faced the ocean was not, as he had first believed, a natural cliff face. Instead, it appeared as if expert masons had worked the cliff face into an intimidating fortress of stone. Large windows, huge pillars, and dangerous looking battlements peered out at the ocean beyond as if daring an enemy fleet to attempt an unwise assault upon the shore.

Collin only gave the sea fort a moments glance, though, as his eyes were drawn to his brick path. "Paths", he said to himself with wonder. For, indeed, another path similar to his own came from the opposite direction to merge with his. Where Collin's stones all had a slightly reddish hue to them, this other path was distinctly purplish and the two paths met in a swirl of purple and red bricks before the new multicolored lane moved directly into the ocean. 

"Not the ocean," Collin realized suddenly as he peered at this most unusual sight. In the surf lay a large translucent barrier that shielded the path from the water as the brick road sloped downward. Taking a step forward, Collin could see that the brick path appeared to follow the ocean floor while the glass-like barrier surrounding it formed an impenetrable tunnel. Collin remembered the aquarium he'd once visited and how people could walk along the lighted path, seemingly underwater, while viewing all the fish and plants floating around them. "An underwater tunnel!" the boy said as he grinned. This was so cool.

Something caught his eye, then, and Collin turned to look at the purple path before it merged with his own. Upon it lay a Chicago Bulls jersey. Collin inhaled sharply. A Bulls jersey? That could only mean someone from his own world was here! This other path must be the path through Cummyland of some other kid! Looking around wildly, Collin saw no other signs of a child from his own land. Biting his lower lip, he focused on the fortress. Shrugging his shoulders, Collin wandered around the battlements before reaching the great stone door of the fort. It was slightly open. Peering into the blackness beyond, Collin slipped inside before a puff of gas from a hidden trap knocked him unconscious. 

Collin awoke to someone pouring water on his head. "Huh! What?" he sputtered, waking up as the cold wetness shocked him to full alertness. Laughter filled the room at his reaction and he heard sputtering from just next to him. Turning his head, he saw another boy recovering much as he was and Collin quickly surveyed the boy and their surroundings. 

The boy was maybe nine years old and naked but for the knee-high tube socks that covered the boy's feet. He was kneeling, Collin noticed, and his hands were tied just behind his back. Collin shifted, then, and realized that he was in the same position as the boy, kneeling on the stone floor with his own hands tied firmly behind his back.

"Wake up, boys!" said a man standing just a few feet away and holding a large bucket. Collin glared at him. The brute was large, with a red bandana over his head and a black eye patch over one eye. The Skull and Bones, the symbol of a pirate, Collin knew, was tattooed on the man's bare chest. When the man grinned, Collin saw a bright gold tooth. Other similarly looking men were scattered around the large room and Collin realized that this fortress must have fallen to this pirate horde long ago.

Many conversations sprung up at that point and Collin leaned over and whispered to the other boy, "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah," the boy responded feistily, grunting as he tried the bindings that held his hands.

"You from Chicago?" Collin asked a heartbeat later.

The boy's eyes widened. "How did you know? Yeah, its where…" Taking a deep breath as he realized the implications, the boy appeared about to ask a question when a hushed silence fell over the crowed. Collin and the boy turned to see a man, his long coat and wide pirate hat marking him as the obvious captain, standing in the doorway.

"My my my" the pirate captain said as he surveyed his crew and the two bound boys. "Two little rabbits, caught in our trap? That's amazing? This is an illustrious occasion." The men cheered. "Well boys," the captain said, stepping into the room fully and leaning against a large stone column, "me and my crew are only making a brief pit-stop at this old fortress. Resting up, you see, before we take our ship and cross the sea to loot and pillage. And we are in desperate need for a new cabin boy. There are many duties that have lately been unfulfilled." The men chuckled. "But we only need one cabin boy. Two would be a burden on supplies. So I'm feeling a bit sporting. How about this? A game. The loser of the game joins my crew. The winner leaves unmolested. What do you say?"

The boys didn't respond, the words of the pirate not quite sinking in.

The pirate frowned. "Or we could just cut your throats"

"I'll play!" the other boy said loudly.

“I'll play!" shouted Collin a moment later, realizing that his only means of escape was to win.

Soon, the boys stood at one side of the long room while the pirate crew lined both of the walls. The pirate captain, his smile wide, stood proudly across at the other end. Between the boys and the captain were two fifty-foot wooden planks studded every few feet with obscene glass phalluses jutting up at right angles. The phalluses, the captain explained, were from his own personal stock and were ordered on their wooden base from smallest to biggest. They had been slickened with grease and were strong as steel, the captain said excitedly, so all Collin and the other boy would need to do was place his anus on the very tip and sit down.

"Once the phallus has impaled you completely, you can get off and move to the next one in line. Remember, boys, that they get bigger as you go. You might want to bounce a few times to loosen yourself up before tackling larger prizes." The crew erupted in laughter. "And you lose by having your opponent finish the course before you. It's that simple!" As Collin watched, many of the pirates began to drop the trousers and stroke their rising cocks.

"But what about our hands," the boy next to Collin said as he angrily pulled at the bindings behind his back. The pirates had yet to release their arms and Collin, his hands and arms tied tightly behind him, was wondering how he would manage to sit on any of the fake penises without being able to use his hands to steady himself.

"You don't need them boy. Just make good choices." The crowd laughed again. "Now go!"

The boys scrambled forward, planting their feet on either side of the first dildo and squatting down. Neither made a sound as the short thin phallus entered them, it's length and girth barely noticeable. The second and third dildos were a bit bigger but neither boy seemed bothered.

A low groan echoed to Collin's right as he mounted the fourth dildo and he turned to see glossy black glass slide up the younger boy's bum while the youngster wiggled in pleasure. Using his legs, the other boy then proceeded to bounce a few times on the rude intruder as his asshole got used to the invasion. Collin was still fine but found himself bouncing similarly on dildo five a moment later.

Sweat poured from Collin as he slowly inserted dildo eight, a solid eight inch fuckstick, a few moments later. The younger boy was busy bouncing like a rabbit on dildo six and Collin was pleased to think that he was going to win this race thanks to his larger frame and more pliant asshole. Then, as the thick cock rubbed across his already abused prostate, Collin's eyes went wide and his feet slipped from beneath him, harshly impaling himself on the monster and causing the boy to squeal as he climaxed. His cock bounced up and down as it launched blasts of cum and Collin's asshole twitched in delight. His whole body orgasm continued for some time and Collin moaned as he lost control of his senses.

When he finally came back to earth and his breathing became steady, he turned to see the progress of the younger boy. The boy was vigorously pounding himself on dildo seven as his body and immature cocklett quaked in a dry kiddie-cum. Still, the boy's orgasm didn't slow him down and Collin's eyes widened as the boy leapt off the phallus and slammed himself onto the dildo parallel to Collin's own. The boy continued to twitch and grunt in obvious orgasmic delight but the thickness of the new cock proved no match for the boy.

Collin quickly managed to get up and slammed himself all the way onto dildo nine, seeing that there was only one dildo left for him to finish. He bounced as the fake cock stretched him wide, moaning obscenely as his battered prostate responded to the new abuse. Not to be outdone, the other boy almost immediately landed next to him, having a bit of trouble at first but soon finding his rhythm. The boys rode their new intruders as the onlookers hooted and masturbated furiously. Collin could feel his body wanting to climax again from the anal stimulation but he bit his tongue and ignored the mounting pleasure. He just needed to get stretched out a little bit more before he tried the last massive dildo!

"Keep it up boys!" yelled the captain from in front of them as he jerked off furiously. "And if it looks like you are going to lose, you have my permission to cheat! First to get his cute bottom all the way down to the base of last dildo gets to leave! Remember that!"

Standing at nearly the same moment, Collin and the other boy rushed to the new phalluses. They were huge! Long and especially thick, Collin had to wonder how in the world he was to get it up his ass. Standing over it, he sunk downwards and the massive spear slowly began to sink up his dilated rectum. The other boy was doing the same to his dildo.

Inch by inch, the boys slowly pressed downward as they tried to get the last dildo up their ass. It was slow going. They had to relax their assholes as completely as possible and any clenching, of which there was much thanks to their sensitive prostates protesting the newest intrusion, caused them to immediately halt any progress made. It was maddening! 

[StorySplit 9A/9B)

9A (Continue the Story).

He needed more time! How could the other boy, who was obviously younger than him, beat him at this? The boy had to have a tighter asshole! He had to! Looking over, he could see that the other boy was halfway down this last hurdle and Collin knew at that moment that he would lose if something didn't change. What had the pirate said? Something about cheating?

An idea crossed Collin's mind. It was certainly a gamble, he realized, but it was his only chance. Straightening and hearing a loud POP as his asshole released the huge phallus below him, he jumped over to the other boy and fell to his knees. As the boy began to voice a question, Collin took the boy's rock hard pecker into his mouth and sucked the younger boy rapidly, bobbing on the boy's horny tool while the kid squealed his protest. "Nooo! STOPPP!! AUUGGHH!!!!" Then the kid climaxed!

Shaking uncontrollably, the boy stopped sinking. His head and chest flew backwards and forwards, snot and spit flying from his mouth as he wailed in orgasm. Collin wasted no time, jumping back to his own dildo and redoubling his efforts. As he slowly sunk lower and lower, he watched in amazement as the other boy continued to thrash about. It wasn't until the room erupted in cheers that Collin even realized he had the entire dildo up his ass and had won the competition. He was to be set free! Above the din of the pirates, the other boy continued to whine though his volatile kiddie-cum.

Collin was rapidly pulled of the dildo and escorted to the exit. Before leaving, he caught sight of the other boy, still obviously climaxing, as he was pulled into an orgy of sweaty pirates; one large pirate cock being forced up his ass as another pirate cock was shoved down his throat. A third pirate, Collin saw just as the sight disappeared from view, had latched onto the boy's twitching boycock and had begun to suck the poor boy with vigor.

Before Collin knew it, he was standing at the fortress exit with the captain. "That way boy. Your journey continues!" The captain gave a dismissive wave towards Collin's brick path and the strange glass tube leading deep into the ocean before pushing Collin away from the door and closing it in the boys face. Shrugging, Collin turned and headed into the deep, the boy from his own world already forgotten.

9B (End the Story).

Collin was trying. He really was. He was focused on the fake cock in his ass and doing everything he could to relax his sphincter and sink lower. There was no pain; only resistance and naughty seductive pleasure. He knew, without a doubt, that he'd cum if he thought too much about it.

Sudden movement drew Collin's attention and the other boy was before him, kneeling and moving towards Collin's straining cock. "Wait!" he shouted. "Don't! NO!!" But it was too late. The younger boy sucked Collin's cock all the way to the hilt, bouncing up and down vigorously while using his tongue to caress Collins pole. It was too much. Much too much. Collin climaxed, throwing his head back and howling as his ass clamped on the dildo and he trembled violently. He wasn't in control of himself. He couldn't move. All he could do was ride the waves of pleasure surging through his body and hope to come out intact.

A sudden cheer filled the room and Collin, still high in his orgasm, sensed he had lost the contest. His head lulled forward and he saw the other boy being led out of the room. Then, large pirate hands pulled him up roughly as one cock was shoved up his now vacated asshole and another was pushed deep into his mouth. Collin felt his hands wrap around two more straining cocks as a mysterious mouth latched onto his dribbling boyhood and began to suck his sensitive organ back to life. Moments later, Collin's mind drifted into the hazy sexual feelings and all he knew was pleasure.

Collin eventually found his way onto the pirate boat where he sailed the seas as cabin boy, servicing the men night and day while spending most of his time on his hands and knees.

Then, one morning, Collin woke up to sunlight streaming through his bedroom window. He was… back home? No longer in Cummyland? He glanced to the side of his bed and grunted at his Xbox and TV. Yep. Back home. Checking the wall calendar, Collin sighed in understanding. It was the day he had traveled to Cummyland. Time in his world had not marched on. Then, with a sudden thought, the boy wondered what adventures he had missed out on by failing to think as deviously as the boy from Chicago?

Epilogue

Collin had many adventures in CummyLand. He spent time in the harem of a sultan. He was turned into a centaur and fucked for days by a pack of wild stallions. He screwed with mermaids. He serviced dwarves underneath a mountain. Hundreds and hundreds of adventures flew by as the boy traveled, conquering each new challenge before the spirit of adventure called him onward.

But, alas, all things must end. For Collin, that ending came rather abruptly late one evening as the path he was following, which was winding through a dense dark forest, suddenly came to a huge oak tree and ended.

"What the…" Collin said to himself, looking around. The forest was quiet, but the boy was concerned. The path had never ended before.

The boy examined the tree and discovered a small hole in the roots, big enough for him to squeeze into and dark enough for the boy to be intrigued. He remembered, of course, that this whole adventure started when he crawled into a deep dark place underneath a tree and he grinned. Perhaps Cummyland was telling him something? Shrugging, the boy got on hands and knees and worked his way underneath, eager to see what lay beyond.

A sudden bright light forced the boy to close his eyes and stand, his senses flooding back to him as the sounds of birds filled the air.

"Honey!" he heard a woman call.

"Mom?" he suddenly said, his voice cracking. It was his mother! He was in his yard. It was daytime!

"Honey," she said, stepping out of their house. "I made lemonade. Why don’t you come in and have some. And look at you! Your clothes are so dirty! You're such a boy!"

She rolled her eyes at him and went inside, her dress swishing behind her.

Collin looked at himself and sighed. He was wearing the same outfit he had been when he entered Cummyland what was apparently only moments before. His adventure… was over.

A sudden sparkle out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he looked behind an exposed root to see… the newest Call of Duty game! It… It wasn't due to be released for two months! How…?

Grinning at his good fortune, the boy grabbed the game and raced inside. As he pondered this wonderful turn of events, all thoughts of Cummyland fled his mind.


End file.
